The Player (Pirate101)
Summary Young Pirate is the main protagonist of The Game, Pirate101, and is a playable character. He/She was beginning to fight Armadas in The Fire Ship, and Young Pirate has found Skull Island. He/She must have first quest to find lost piece of maps in the spiral due to explore new places. Power and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-B, 8-C, 7-C Name: Player determined, Young Pirate Age: Unknown Height: Same as Human Weight: Same as Human Gender: Player determined Origian: Pirate101 Classification: Human, Varies Class of Pirate, Child of Prophecy, Child of Light and Shadow 1st appearance: Appear in Beginning fight with Armadas in a battle Last appearance: N/A Friend: Unknown Enemies: Unknown Species: Human Quote: Unknown Origin: Young Pirate is the main protagonist in Pirate101, He/She must have first quest to find lost piece of maps in the spiral due to explore new places, and must have fight monsters in a battle. Personality: Varies Appearance: Varies Trivia: Unknown Info: Not sure, Young Pirate has actual powers, and skills in a battle, due to fight, You has been trained by your teacher to give you new talent and power until reach to level, you has varies weapons, and has pets to fight monsters & bosses that you has to win, and getting treasure chests to collect all common & cool stuffs you get, also you have time to farming to fight boss and collect more golds. Young Pirate's HP: Varies on Higher Immune: Varies on has immune you only choose. Power And Abilities 1. Weapon Mastery 2. Skilled Talents 3. Skilled Powers 4. Average Intelligent 5. Teleportation 6. Resurrection 7. Healing 8. Statistics Amplification 9. Skilled Class of Pirate Young Pirate's Stats Attack Potency: Athlete Level (Is a human. Has Fought Low Level Monsters.), Wall Level (Has been fought monsters in a battle.), Building Level (Defeated Deacon, and Rookie.), Town Level (Defeated Kane, who stated that Kane is stronger than any living beings.) Speed: Unknown (The nature of the game makes calculating speed virtually impossible.), Likely Subsonic (Should scale to Kane. Is only a pirate who can dodged hits from monsters.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class, Wall Class, Building Class, Town Class Durability: Town Level (Tanked hits from Kane.) Stamina: Unknown (Due to the nature of the game, determining stamnia is difficult.) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Various Swords, Various Wands, Various Staffs, Various Axe, Various Guns, Various Pets, Various Mounts, Various Companions, & Inventory. Intelligence: Above Average (Is considerd a prodigy and has a vast knowledge of all possible types of Class of Pirate.) Weakness Due to fight, Easily hits him/her, Young Pirate has been losing armored by most powerful monsters & bosses until Young Pirate has miss hits from them. Overall Young Pirate is powerful pirate to fight Kane in a battle, Anything is possible He/She has done with his/her actual powers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fictional Characters List Category:Pirate101 Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Gender Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Multiplayers Online Games Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Wand Users Category:Staff Users Category:Axe Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users